


Sour Delight

by cjjade



Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [6]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker is a PI, Booker is protective of Nicky, Both Andy and Nicky's family are horrible, Breaking Up & Making Up, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Only Joe is sort of forced to break up, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjjade/pseuds/cjjade
Summary: Day 6 of Kinktober; Sequel of sorts to Midnight Delight.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Sour Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I only had two hours, so this is not edited and the ending isn't quite where I want this. But after Kinktober may visit this again and write another part. 
> 
> THANK YOU!! For all the comments and all the kudos, they mean everything to me.

**Prompt: Crime/Spying - JoexNicky**

**Time Limit: 2 Hours**

**Sour Delight**

Joe rubbed his face, how did something so good turn into something like this. Nicky Genova was everything that he had never known he had always wanted. He was in every way like taking a breath of fresh air after inhaling stale air for so long. It filled him up in all the right ways, made him feel what he had swore for years that he had lost. Nicky was a light that he found when he had no idea that he had been living in the darkness for so long. From that first moment he saw him at Atlas Café he had been hooked. 

Joe remember the day he knew Nicky would forever be under his skin. Nicky had his hair tied up in a bun, the front parts sticky out, it was warm, warmer than usual in the café. He was sweaty, his t-shirt wet sticking to his body, his skin was flushed pink. Joe later would find out the air had broken earlier, and their cook still felt the need to bake. The fans were blowing, and he looked like every sculpture brought to life in front of Joe. Then those bright sea-grey eyes met his, and Joe was lost forever. He felt dizzy with a kind of want that had not came over him since before he came to America to teach. Joe could not recall the last time, he felt such a need inside of him, he just wanted.

He could still taste the sicky sweet sour lust on his tongue.

After that first night together, walking out to find his favorite student staring at him he felt little shame. He was more embarrassed that someone who looked up to him saw him in such a way. He didn’t want to lose her respect. Nile he would soon find out held little judgment over others, and once the hangover subsided she was quite thrilled for them. Andy had been over the moon, like she had offered to take him across town to the small café she despised for good coffee thrilled. He could now move on; he had been pining after the twenty-something for over a year. Only Joe didn’t move on, he called Nicky that day to invite him out for dinner, only to be shut down--hard. Nicky agreed two days later after Nile had advised him. 

Go small she had said. Nicky will flee if he so much as thinks anything is expensive, she had said. Be honest and sincere, no games, she had said. Joe hadn’t understood, until now. 

“Get out,” Booker yelled, his tone furious and loud as it boomed through his office building.

“Booker,” Nile said softly walking towards him, Booker shooting her a hard look.

“You are seriously going to side with him after what he did to Nicky,” Booker snapped his blue eyes bright as an icy winter sky, he looked straight through Joe. “He hasn’t left the apartment in a week, and when he does leave his bed he just cries.” Joe opened his mouth, but what could he say.

“Joe needs your help,” Nile begged softly looking to Joe, who he knew was just as much of a wreck.

“What he needs is….” Booker began, Joe knew how protective Booker was of Nicky.

“I had no choice,” Joe yelled, watching Nile look at him, Booker stop but Nile had been right. Booker was blindly protective of Nicky. “I got sent these three weeks ago.” Joe tossed a bunch of photos of Nicky at Booker, who picked them up. “Then a video by email, but no sender.”

“A video,” Booker repeated his face still sour but looking at each photo, to an amateur it would appear as Nicky was the target. “What kind of video.”

“Of us dancing at a club last month during our weekend away,” Joe sighed falling in a chair, his voice small and defeated. “Then it went to us in my car later that night.” Booker moved towards him sitting down. Joe handed him the email print out.

“Break his heart or it goes online,” Booker read looking at Joe who looked utterly wrecked. “The pictures of you and those men, they weren’t recent were they.” Joe shook his head. Nicky was the only one since that first night. “They were a warning whoever did this would destroy Nicky’s reputation.”

“He got another email last night,” Nile told Booker who was now interested, very interested.

Nicky rarely talked about his past and he never spoke about his family. All Joe knew was that his family like Joe’s had money, he had been raised privileged until they kicked him out for being gay. He knew Genova wasn’t his real last name, he changed it a couple years ago. Nicky never once hinted at who his family was, and Joe never asked. Joe didn’t need to know, he didn’t care, all he knew was that he cared deeply for Nicky. Nicky whose smile made him feel all warm, whose touched still burned long after he left. Nicky who had reignited his love for art, and his passion for creating again. 

His Nicky, his beautiful, precious, too good to be true, Nicky. 

Joe had thought about going to Andy, but she was fighting a dirty campaign for Police Chief. No woman had made it this far, and no one under fifty was usually a candidate. It was between her and one of the vile crooked men on the force, Eugene Bradshaw, that somehow had enough connections to stay in the race. He was tossing whatever dirt he could at her. Andy’s life was an open book, and her record on the force was near perfect. Not like she solved every case, that was impossible, but unlike him she had never had one compliant about her actions by other police. She was respected, there wasn’t a man on the force who wouldn’t fall her into a burning building if she promised they’d be safe. And even more wouldn’t care, they’d proudly die by her side. 

Her father, Andre Nomikos, like Nicky’s own father was a powerful man in politics. He was the lawyer they wanted, and a man they didn’t want as an enemy. Several would settle once they heard his name. His father had come from Greece, as they moved their legal empire here. Andre pride was his work, his reputation. The moment he could Andy was sent away to school. Andy to this day felt like she had to make up for all his misdeeds.

Nile had come over to request a transfer in mentors, that stung more than Joe thought it would. Joe broke, he had been trying for over a week to figure out what to do. Andy was barely talking to him, Quynh was furious with him. How could he betray Nicky? Nicky who was so sweet, so kind, Quynh had almost took his head for this. This was worse than anything he’d done before. He couldn’t put more on Andy’s plate by telling her the truth. The moment Nile handed him the papers everything came crashing down on him. Nile listened, then brought him to Booker. 

Booker who if he could, would probably rip him into shredded pieces, like Quynh wanted to. Rightfully so.

Nicky was a descendant of Italian nobility. His mother still held a title, she had been one of the most coveted women, still was apparently. No wonder he spoke Italian and Latin like they were his first language, he grew up speaking them both along with English. His father, Alexander Wentworth III, was one of the most power men in America, people were waiting for his move to presidency. Alexander, Joe knew, kept his children out of the spotlight. His son, Alexander Wentworth IV, just in recent years started coming out with him. Rumor had it, young Alexander would be taking over his father’s firm in the next year or so. Just in time for Alexander senior to announce his desire to be president.

Joe never knew those men were Nicky’s family. Joe hated them.

“I should smack you,” Andy yelled storming into Joe’s office angry, Joe looked to Booker who shrugged. “Don’t look at him for help, he’d help me cover it up.” Booker huffed a laugh but nodded which had Joe groaning. “Why didn’t you come to me the moment you got the first envelope.” Joe opened his mouth then closed as she smacked him upside his head. “Do you really think being Chief would be more important to me than you.”

“How could you let me think…” Quynh started face broken, her voice trembling. “All the things I said…” Joe frowned he had really messed this up.

“Weren’t untrue,” Joe sighed pulling her into a hug.

“From what I can tell this isn’t about Nicky,” Booker sighed laying out the photos on Joe’s desk. “Whoever did this is smart, but also unexperienced.” Andy went over the photos. “They look like Nicky is the target, but I think that’s more to get under Joe’s skin.”

“It worked,” Joe grumbled rubbing his eyes.

“Who is the target,” Quynh asked confused, trying not to look at the photos. Some of them were more than she ever wanted to see of Nicky. “They’re all of Nicky.”

“Andy,” Booker smiled turning to them, watching them all but Andy stare at him in confusion.

All the photos starred Nicky, so it would be easy to assume he was their target. Then the information about Nicky’s family, pictures of him as a child, and several with his mother. All the photos were taken in the last three months, the videos in the last two months. Booker scratched out Nicky’s ex, it didn’t have his feel like the last time. There was no real threat to Nicky besides exposing him, after making everyone realize who Nicky’s parents were. Making it feel like it would be an international scandal. 

Nicky wasn’t the target.

This all felt too rushed, whoever was doing it was smart. They knew how to do this not to get caught, and they were able to get photos and videos of them without being caught. The part that threw Booker was why Joe. It would make more sense for it to be given to Nicky if he were the target. A call around proved that Nicky’s family hadn’t been keeping an eye on him and weren’t trying to end his relationship. That was honestly Booker’s first idea, his mother had attempted it before. Booker had stopped that the moment he caught the man following Nicky and Nile around, Nicky never knew. No, this man knew of Booker, the pictures of Nicky were always in connection to Joe. 

This person wanted to get to Joe personally and knew how to do it.

The part that stuck with Booker was the time frame. Three months, then again at two months, and now they were becoming aggressive almost impatient. Like Joe wasn’t playing the game right. A little over six months ago Andy was named one of the three final candidates, four months ago she wiped the floor with her two opponents so much one dropped out. Three months ago, she exposed Bradshaw unethical uses of department resources. Two months ago, she showed his arrest record, which was one of the departments lowest. And now his use of violence, which was above high, Plus that he had been suspended more than any other officer for harassment both of fellow officers and arrestees. He only stayed on the force because fifteen years ago he took a demotion and left the city, only returning two years ago to oversee Internal Affairs.

A decision that was still being asked, “how” and “why” by just about everyone. 

“He assumed Joe would come running to me,” Andy laughed looking at Joe who was now very angry, he had been played.

“That’s why it hasn’t stopped,” Joe guessed looking up to Booker, feeling like a fool.

“What is the endgame,” Quynh asked confused, looking around to everyone. She was a doctor this was not her field. “Joe goes to Andy and…”

“Kevin Lopez,” Andy snapped looking towards Booker who nodded, he had been snooping around for months. Even made a comment for her to watch herself. “Kevin Lopez is an ex-cop, but if someone tagged Joe he’d know or could find out quick.” Kevin was a private investigator, but unlike Booker he was willing to break a law and rarely asked questioned if you could pay in cash. 

No one on the force liked to call on him for help, but sometimes…. 

Joe was sick to his stomach. Looking at the pictures made him angry that someone had been following him for months in order to get to Andy. That they had made him hurt Nicky, who was one of the loveliest people he had ever met in his life. Joe’s mind was a whirlwind of emotions. They had posted photos of me from a year ago, Joe was very tactile with all of his friends, even more so after he had a few drinks. One of them had been a casual lover at the time, they were known for going out on and off for years. That's one of the reasons Quynh had lost her temper, Joe had a pattern, and it was him. Whenever things started to look serious he’d go cold, then hit up an old flame for a casual night out. 

It was Yusuf al-Kaysani classic move, one Nicky had been warned about by many. 

Andy was livid, she was beyond livid. If Bradshaw thought she had been a nightmare before, he was in for a rude awakening come morning. She came into the race late, almost too late but no one wanted Bradshaw, especially not the guy retiring. Everyone knew he had ties with people they didn’t want to think about. Everything he tried to throw out about her everyone knew, Andy had been open about her past. She had been a wild teen, she had access to money and no supervision. It had been Yusuf's mother who had changed her life, taking her quite literally by the ear at fourteen dragging her with them. Anything petty he could come up with, he tried, and failed. She could counter it all. He learned quick and fast not to go after her head on, her words were as deadly as her bite. 

So, this was his last attempt, he went after Joe, the man who was her brother.

Bradshaw knew Andy would not let him go through this alone. Everyone knew they’d known each other since they were children, that his parents took her in, they attended Oxford together, he came here because of her. He knew she would not risk asking anyone one the force to look into Joe’s situation, not right now, not with everything on the line. For Joe she’d be willing to call Kevin Lopez, she’d be willing to pay any price to investigate this quietly. She knew now that would be opening a can of worm, one that they had been waiting for, hoping for. 

She was going to enjoy defeating him.

“Lopez was known for his dirty dealing even when he carried a badge,” Booker stated watching Andy look at him. “It was a known fact boss, for the right price he’d get you any information you wanted, all you had to do is be patient.” Andy hissed Quynh put her hand on her shoulders to soothe her. “Want to take one guess who was in charge of Lopez’s investigation before he quit the force?”

“Investigation,” Andy questioned with a sharp snip, no one had known there was an official investigation. “He told everyone he was sick of being the scapegoat.” Booker laughed in a way that made Andy’s blood burn, Quynh looked to Joe. "That he was quitting before they decided to open one, and pin it all on him."

“There was a three-week investigation, but it seemed there was a small fire,” Booker stated pushing a file towards her, they all watched Andy’s eyes go wide. She recalled hearing about a small fire in one of the old record buildings. Like most she never bother to ask what records were stored there, they all assumed cold cases. “Guess who was in charge of Lopez's investigation.”

“Bradshaw,” Andy spat looking at the file. “He’s the Head of Internal affairs.” Andy leaned back closing her eyes, she was getting a headache. “This explains so much.” Pushing herself up she looked at Joe frowning.

“Don’t blame yourself,” Joe told her pulling her up into a tight hug, she was just so angry.

“Take her home,” Booker to Quynh watching Andy look at him like he'd grown another head. “You need your head in beating Bradshaw, they’re voting tomorrow. His only play to win was you going to Lopez to look dirty,” Quynh took her hand squeezing it tight. Booker looked at Joe. “Nile is coming back here to study for her exams so you can go to ours and beg forgiveness.” Joe nodded, then blushed as Quynh giggled. "Preferably on your knees. Nicky can hold a grudge." Andy smiled at Joe before looking at Booker who held his hand up. “I’ve got a few leads, give me a couple days. I should have what you need to open an official investigation on Bradshaw.”

“Andy he’s right,” Joe sighed, Andy rolled her eyes hard. “He wants you to mess up, he wants you angry and reckless. Booker worked in the FBI, he's went up against plenty of men like him.” Andy looked at Booker who smiled. "And seen plenty of good ones like you fall to men like him." Andy sighed, images of her father coming to her mind, men who thought they were untouchable, above the law.

“I want everything you find," Booker nodded. "Whether I can use it or not,” Andy demanded slamming her hand down on the table.

“You got it boss,” Booker promised, she looked at him almost like she didn't believe him. “Nicky and Nile are my family, they're all I got,” Booker stated his voice breaking, Booker and Nicky were both alone, Nile had others, but they didn't. Not anymore. “You don’t go after my family.”

Andy nodded.

XOXO

Joe had practiced what he was going to say, he had asked Booker what he should say as he drove him there. Booker had rolled his eyes told him just the truth. Joe had groaned when he added to maybe leave out his usual poetry prettiness in his words and speak sternly. He needed to be genuine and real with Nicky, he needed to explain what had happened, and if need be have Nicky call him. Joe knew Booker loved Nicky, it was plain to see the older man saw him as a kid brother. Both Nicky and Booker have mentioned besides Nile, they only had each other to count on.

Outside Booker being divorced Joe knew very little about the man, and it was clear tonight Andy hadn't looked into him--yet. Joe knew he was French by birth, but his father moved them to Brooklyn when he was a small child. He married young, a girl he had only known for a short time. What Joe didn't know, is he had met her at 3pm on a Tuesday and they were married by 6pm on Wednesday, she was his everything. Joe didn't know his family life was hard, brutal even. Booker signed up for the military before he even graduated high school, it was his only way out. Spent ten years in special forces, being recruited into the FBI right away. He worked most those years in missing persons and kidnapping. He had a talent for finding information and getting people to talk. Joe didn't know that, and Booker knew that Joe would wait until Booker told him. 

Nicky looked at himself, Nile and Booker both told him he needed to listen to Joe. He trusted Booker more than Nile when it came to Joe. He knows that was mean, but it was the truth. So he showered, then he cleaned his room, and changed his sheets, and cleaned his room some more. This last week had been hard. The moment he heard a knock at the door he checked to see who it was. Joe always made fun of him, but he hadn't explained why he did that, not yet. 

Joe walked in slowly, he could smell that Nicky was freshly showered. Joe opened his mouth only to close it, Nicky didn't know what he expected to hear from him. The moment he saw the photos online, he shattered in a million pieces. He forgot Joe was something of a celebrity, he had begun his morning show tours as his latest book was about to come out next month. Nile had told him the day before this all started how he was also starting to set up a new gallery showing in a few months. He forgot that Joe was used to more than him. Guy who wore tailored suits, who could buy champagne or fancy drinks without looking at the price. He was used to more than Nicky, older men who knew as much as he did. 

It was a cold splash of water to be reminded, Joe wasn't meant for someone like him.

Joe tried again, this time Nicky pulled him close. Joe closed his eyes as the taste of Nicky overwhelmed his senses once again. Moving backwards Joe moaned into his mouth, both of them pulling at their clothes once the door shut. Touching him again felt a thousand times better than ever before. Taking in his scent as they walked backwards to his bed had Joe flying higher than he had ever flown. The small whines that he made as his beard scrapped against skin had Joe's finger itching to leave marks.

Falling down Joe ended up on his back surrounded by the scent of Nicky mixed with his fabric softener. He wasn't much of a fan of Nicky's sheets, they weren't soft like his but he knew if he bought him sheets Nicky would be hurt or insulted. Only now did he understand, he understood that everything that Nicky had he earned on his own. Joe gasped as Nicky took him into his mouth, Nicky had an oral fixation, or at least Joe thought so. He loved putting pens into his mouth, chewing on anything from his necklace to his fingers to sucking hard candy to going to his knees for Joe every chance he got. 

Nicky loved oral. 

Nicky sank down deeper, Joe gasping hands sliding through the silky strains of his hair, not pushing or guiding just a presence. He had never had anyone in his bed that loved this as much as Nicky did, he had a few that pretended but Nicky loved doing this. Joe didn't know if he loved the act as much as making his partner feel good. Nicky was selfless in everything he did, so this came as no surprise to Joe. And just loved how good he was, and the tricks he was learning. Pulling on Nicky's hair gently Nicky moved so his dark grey eyes would meet Joe's almost black ones, "come up here." Nicky sank lower, Joe closing his eyes gasping, "Nicky please..."

Nicky released him with a pop that had Joe fusing their mouths together, Joe loved how he tasted on Nicky's tongue. Nicky crawling into his lap wrapping his arms around his neck as his legs went around Joe's waist. Joe wrapped one arm around him to give him a little support as Joe's other hand took both their cocks. Nicky gasped into his mouth finger sliding through Joe's thick dark curls as he jerked them both off slowly. What he loved most about sex with Nicky is nothing was practiced. Everything they did, every reaction was new and exciting to him. It didn't matter if the position was one they'd done fifteen times, Nicky would light up like it was the first time.

It was addicting to be loved the way that Nicky was loving him.

"Come on Nicky," Joe mumbled against his lips in his native tongue of Arabic. "You're so close." Nicky loved when he spoke Arabic, he hadn't had a lover since his twenties that could understand it, and even then they were fluent. His mother was going to eat Nicky up, he was everything she'd ever wanted for him. Just like that he watched the pleasure of ecstasy play across his face as he pulled at his hair. Joe went a little faster gasping into Nicky's flushed skin as his own crash into him. Later he would see the mark he left on Nicky's shoulder. 

Falling down, Nicky laid across his chest both of them sweat and sticky, and sated for the first time in days. Both knowing they needed to move, but also neither one of them wanting to move. Moving meant they would need to talk, and talking meant that he might hurt Nicky again. Though Booker was probably right. Little could hurt Nicky worse than thinking that Joe had a string of one night stands while out of town starting his book tour. With one of the men being the same guy that Nicky had met a few times that didn't seem to understand that Nicky wasn't just a phase. 

XOXO

Joe took a shower because he hadn't had one since yesterday, Nicky jumped in after he did to rinse off. Nile had told him she was going to Booker's office to study but she hated it there. Something about that place made her feel weird. He text her that she could come back anytime, mainly because he didn't want to deal with this. Nicky was pretty sure this was it. Joe and him would say their goodbyes and walk away _friends_. Well Joe would call him friend, Nicky would avoid him like the plague and make sure he never worked another Thursday at the cafe again.

Nicky sat down holding the small pillow for comfort waiting for Joe to break his heart. Only the words out of Joe's mouth didn't break his heart, they made him a little angry. Someone had been using him to get to Joe to ruin Andy. He liked Andy, and he liked Quynh. Quynh had called him to tell him this didn't mean they couldn't still hang out. Nicky was the only one who liked the same movies as she did. Andy had been excited at the idea that Nicky could go with her to the theater instead of her out of martial compromise.

"And you couldn't have told me any of this," Nicky snapped running his fingers through his hair.

"I didn't want them to hurt you," Joe sighed taking a seat next to him, watching Nicky look up. "I was an idiot, I should have told you the truth." Nicky gave him a nod, then an eye roll that had him laughing.

"So you know," Nicky looked down then back up to him, saw Joe confusion. "Who my parents are?" Joe nodded softly, watching the expressions on Nicky's face.

"This doesn't change anything for me," Joe told him leaning forward to cup Nicky's face with his hand, watching Nicky smile slowly as he leaned into his touch. "I was so scared for you." Nicky leaned forward touching their forehead, then lifted his head slowly.

"So I may have spilled coffee on your ex, only a little on purpose," Nicky told him trying to at least sound remorseful, but he wasn't, Nicky watched Joe's eyes go wide. "It was before the pictures came out," Nicky swore watching Joe nod. "And Quynh agreed with Nile, he deserved it." Joe closed his eyes giving a small laugh.

"Nicky," Joe smiled opening his eyes taking his face in both hands.

"Yes" Nicky frowned with a pout.

"Promise me you'll never change," Joe stated with a warm smile that had Nicky smiling too, then leaning forward to kiss him gently.

The End


End file.
